


Le maje le plus minable

by malurette



Series: Des bouts de légende [1]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Death, Drabble Collection, Footnotes, Gen, Le Bagage - Freeform, Rincevent, losers - Freeform, sapient pearwood
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics pour ce pauvre vieux Rince' - et oui bien sûr la faute d'orthographe dans le titre est faite exprès<br/>1ère vignette : Le Bagage et des sacs en croco'.<br/>2ème : Une légende... pour le meilleur ou le pire. <br/>3ème : La fin de la course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sélection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Du thé et des bêtises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939223) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Bagage en poirier savant versus des sacs en peau de croco... Comme on dit, _Rincewind Is Not Amused_ par le résultat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La sélection naturelle au pays des bagages  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Les annales du Disque Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** le Bagage et Rincewind (Rincevent)  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « sac en croco »  
>  pour Lilai">, Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz"> (janvier ’10)  
>  **Notes/Avertissement :** question ambiance c’est plus proche du tout début de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Nul ne sait où vont les choses et les gens que le Bagage avale, et Rincewind préfère ne pas savoir. Ils ne réapparaissent jamais, il en ressort seulement du linge propre et repassé, et même un maje à la ramasse comme lui peut faire l’équation magique : convertir l’un en l’autre n’est pas faisable, ça ne vient donc pas du même espace. Mais bon, il a l’habitude, maintenant, il ne s’en étonne plus. Il sait ce que vaut son Bagage et ne pense plus avoir de raison d’en être effrayé.

...Jusqu’au jour où, perdu dans une contrée hostile entre Howonda et XXXX, leur chemin croise un marécage infesté de crocodiles. Jetons là un pudique voile sur la violente scène qui s’ensuivit ; disons simplement qu’une fois à l’abri dans ce qui tenait d’auberge au village le plus proche, voir son Bagage cracher aux pieds de la serveuse ébahie, sac, portefeuille et souliers assortis ne le remplit pas exactement de joie ou d’admiration.


	2. Fauteur de troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mage raté qui apporte surtout des ennuis... mais pas que.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Légende  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Rincewind (Rincevent) et les autres mages  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « fauteur de troubles » d'après 31_jours > il y a... longtemps  
>  **Notes :** un vieux brouillon retrouvé dans mon dossier d'écriture  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Interesting Times_ /Les Tribulations d'un Mage en Aurient  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Dans les couloirs de l’UU on parle de temps en temps de Rincewind le Légendaire, à mi-voix (1) et ces discussions forment un mélange détonnant de mépris et d’admiration (2). 

Mage raté, on ne peut pire, il a pourtant sauvé le Disque quand tout semblait perdu. À _deux_ reprises ! La Loi de la Causalité Narrative suggère qu’il devrait le faire une troisième, pour la rondeur du nombre, mais l’on se demande bien comment et même si c’est seulement souhaitable.   
Il passe plus de temps à l’autre bout du Disque, voire à l’autre bout du temps ou d’autres dimensions, qu’à l’Université à exercer ses vagues fonctions.  
Où il passe les ennuis s’entassent, sur lui ou dans son dos puisqu’il est doué pour fuir – il aurait vite disparu de la surface sans cela.

Le jour où les ennuis s’entassent autour de son absence, les Mages jasent bien plus fort de d’habitude :  
« Et vous croyez _vraiment_ que c’est l’homme de la situation ?  
\- Vous proposez-vous pour y aller à sa place, peut-être ?  
\- Oh ! C’est qu’il ne faudrait pas froisser ces Agatéens en ignorant leur requête.  
\- Mais les froisser en leur envoyant un incompétent notoire ?  
\- S’ils le demandent, qu’ils l’assument… »

-

(1) Comprenez, un demi-ton plus bas à peine pour les Mages et à volume presque normal pour l’Archichancelier.  
(2) On peut parfaitement entrer dans la légende par le mauvais bout. Voyez donc les derniers Patriciens d’Ankh-Morpork là-dessus. (Ou _pas_. Il y a une raison pour laquelle on s’en plaint encore aujourd’hui.) 


	3. Néant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rincewind n'avait jamais voulu être un héros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Néant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Rincewind (Rincevent), la MORT  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu triste  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Sir Pterry n’a jamais eu 67 ans (4/8)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Personne n’a prêté attention à ce pauvre Rincewind depuis des années, et c’est très bien comme ça. Il voyait l’octarine, a eu le malheur d’apprendre accidentellement un des Huit Sortilèges, et depuis que la Chance et le Destin l’avaient enfin lâché, il savait le jour de son rendez-vous final. 

AS TU ENFIN FINI TON JEU DE CACHE CACHE ?  
\- Ah. Ça faisait des années que je ne vous avais plus vu. C’était bien comme ça, d’ailleurs. Vous êtes bien le vrai, cette fois ?  
ON NE PEUT PAS MOINS FAUX.

Le désert rappelle à Rincewind la Dimension de la Basse Fosse, heureusement sans les créatures. Mais même débarrassé de son enveloppe charnelle il garde le souvenir de la peur.   
\- Est-ce que je risque de les retrouver de l’autre côté ?  
TOI SEUL PEUT DÉCOUVRIR LA RÉPONSE.   
\- Juste le néant ça sera bien. 

Et le néant l’attend. Sur la face vivante du Disque, on ne lui élèvera pas de statue, on ne lui gravera même pas de plaque commémorative. Il ne reste plus personne à l’Université pour se souvenir de lui et des exploits qu’il a accomplis il y a semble-t-il des vies de ça ; hop dans un petit trou anonyme et qu’on ne parle plus de lui.   
(Le Bagage quant à lui est retourné à l’état sauvage, évaporé dans la nature.)


End file.
